Justin and Juliet, love at last?
by poloboy209
Summary: Justin and Juliet finally can be together, but Alex seems upset. Also Is there something wrong with Justin or maybe Juliet?
1. Chapter 1

Justin POV

I woke with a start; a sense of danger filled me for no reason. Next to me Juliet was sleeping calmly. My heart was beating so quickly, it was amazing that Juliet could still sleep.

"What in the world was that?" I whispered to myself. I scanned my surroundings; everything was where it should be. Mentally I went through the checklist I had developed after countless pranks by Alex. It consisted of my prized possessions.

"Wand, phone," I ran through my list one by one, making sure everything was where it should be, " Captain JimBob Sherwood farm set… That's everything."

I decided that it must have been my imagination. Nothing was missing, yet the strange feeling of danger stayed inside me. Silence filled the room as I allowed my heart rate to slow down. Failing to do so, I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

My movement woke Juliet up, she propped herself on her elbows and rubbed her eyes. "Justin where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, go back to sleep." I reassured.

Suddenly a mischievous look filled her face and she stared at me sensually. "Well since I'm already awake, we might as well stay awake."

I gulped, recently it seemed something was possessing Juliet. She seemed to crave me more and more. We had never had physical interaction but it seemed like she was determined to change that.

I cleared my throat and started looking at my feet. "A-Actually, t-t-ton-n-night's not good for me, I had pudding for dinner." I stumbled through and immediately cursed myself for coming up with such a nonsensical excuse.

The confusion was evident on her face. "What?" she asked.

Before she could continue questioning me, I ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Unfortunately I had neglected to lock the door and without warning I felt two hands grab my waist.

I turned around in shock and found myself face to face with Juliet. "Curse vampire speed!" I screamed in my mind. She stared at me quizzically, as if trying to read my thoughts. Then the thought occurred to me that she might actually be able to do that. Thankfully, she did not find anything strange.

I realized that neither of us had spoken since I entered the bathroom. "Juliet!" I tried my best to say with gusto.

She did not seem to buy it. Then without warning she put her hands behind my neck and started pulling my head toward hers. I allowed her to pull me closer but turned my head so that her lips fell on my cheek. She seemed disappointed but kept silent.

"Let's go back to bed" I suggested. She didn't argue and followed me back to my bed. I lifted the covers for her to get in. She lied down and I did the same, although I tried my best to keep as far away from her as possible. She didn't seem to like that and snuggled up close to me, going as far as to slip a leg between mine.

That night I had to consciously keep myself from moving. The entire night I lay there, not sleeping a wink. In my mind one thought kept repeating, "is it her?"


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet's POV

I slept soundly until Justin moved. Naturally I asked where he was going and he replied, but there was something very strange about the way he spoke, almost as if he was afraid of me. It was then that I noticed the waistband of Justin's pants had drooped a tad low.

Hormones took over and I hinted my desire over to him. Strangely he gave me some excuse that involved pudding before dashing to the bathroom. I started getting suspicious and used my vampire speed to enter the bathroom behind him.

I put my hands around his waist and he turned around. When he saw me it was almost as if he had seen a ghost. I waited for him to speak but all he could say was my name in an unusually high pitched voice.

I had never seen him that scared before, so I put my hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He didn't resist but he did turn his head to one side so all I managed kissing was his cheek. This aroused my suspicions even more.

He led me back to the bedroom and, being the gentleman he is, lifted the covers for me to enter, albeit a tad stiffly. I crawled in and waited for him to come into my arms. Surprisingly all he did was sleep on the opposite side of the bed.

I could not accept this and proceeded to cuddle as close to him as possible, even squeezing one of my legs in-between his, just to tell him that if he wanted some he could get it. I pushed my head into his chest and took a deep breath. Justin's scent had always smelled good to me, a little like apples and cinnamon, but recently everytime I sensed him nearby I started to get wet and I don't mean sweat.

Even now as I cuddled next to him, my mind couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. I'm 2,193 years old for god's sake, it's not like sex is anything new to me. The only thing I couldn't understand was why Justin was finding it so hard to do it.

He was eighteen; every boy I've ever met at eighteen couldn't wait to do it. I guess that's why Justin was different, he wasn't like other boys. But sometimes I wished he were…


	3. Chapter 3

Justin POV

I pressed the alarm on the first bell since I didn't sleep. Juliet was still sleeping peacefully. Thankfully the feeling of danger had left last night at around four in the morning. Now as I watched her sleep, I almost felt foolish about being scared of her.

I got up and changed in the room, there wasn't a need to go to the bathroom since she was asleep and there was no one else in the room. I put on a purple shirt that Juliet had bought me along with an old pair of faded blue jeans.

Quietly I sneaked out of my room and headed downstairs. Seeing that no one was awake, I decided to make breakfast, partially to pass the time and partially to take my mind off things.

Juliet's POV

There was definitely something wrong with Justin, no way could he have stopped the alarm on its first ring. Normally I would have to switch off the alarm because Justin never seemed to hear it in dreamland.

I felt the bed rise as he got up. I pretended to sleep as I wanted to see if he would do anything strange. After I heard the sound of cloth creasing, I realized he was changing his clothes. Blood rushed to my cheeks, or at least it would if I had any blood. I opened one eye slowly to take a peek. I saw him in his underwear, putting on a shirt. My face got even redder and my panties started to get wet again. I had to force myself not to put my hands in my pants.

I watched as he left the room 'quietly', he must have forgotten that I have vampire hearing. The second he left, I couldn't help myself; I reached one hand into my pants and started stroking myself gently.

Soon the strokes intensified and beads of sweat ran down my forehead. I plunged one finger into myself and bit down on my lower lip to stop from moaning. In. Out. In. Out. Every plunge I went deeper and faster.

I thought of Justin in his underwear and felt myself get even wetter. Eventually I put another finger in myself, and this time I couldn't stop from emitting a low moan. Pleasure filled my body and just as I approached my climax, I squeezed down hard on my clitoris pushing me over the edge. Waves of pleasure rocked my body and I bucked my hips trying to sustain the ecstacy.

I felt liquid flowing out of me and prayed that Justin wouldn't see the stain.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin POV

I finished making breakfast just as my family came down. Everyone was dressed in their pajamas, rubbing their eyes as they walked down

"Justin? What're you doing up so early?" my mother asked.

"I couldn't sleep, that's all" I replied.

"You don't look so good, maybe you should go to bed?" asked Juliet with worry etched on her face.

"And could you wake Alex up?" my mother asked.

I mumbled a reply and started to walk up groggily. I guess I really am no good without eight hours of sleep. My eyes were killing me; it felt as if they were filled with sand. No matter how much I rubbed them, the irritation refused to ease.

After making it up the spiral staircase I walked towards Alex's room at the end of the hall. Her door was painted black and had a 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging on it. Laughing to myself, I knocked on her door and waited for her reply. Not a sound escaped her room and after waiting for a minute or so I got impatient and entered.

Inside I saw Alex sprawled over her bed, her hair was a mess and her comforter was a good three feet from her bed. Chuckling quietly to myself, I started gently tapping her on her shoulder. All I got in reply was a few moans.

I sighed and started shaking her vigorously, eliciting a few moans in response. It was then that I noticed she seemed to be speaking in her sleep. I leaned in close to see what she was saying.

"Mmm…right there Justin. Oooh…don't stop," Stunned by what I just heard, I began to creep out of her room. Unfortunately I failed to see the discarded shirt on the floor and only noticed it too late.

My crash instantly woke Alex up and she leaned over to see my lying dazed on the floor.

"Well this is a nice surprise." She commented. I was about to say a comeback when I noticed what she was wearing. Her restless sleep had accidentally raised her already short pajamas another inch, giving me a full view of her tanned legs.

A blush crept onto my face as I hurriedly turned away. She noticed what I was looking at and a sly smile grew on her face.

"Justin why won't you look at me," she asked in mock hurt.

"You're not decent" I replied hurriedly.

"Oh come on, we used to take baths together" she teased, causing me to blush even fiercer.

"Yea when we were like five" I retorted.

"Want to do it again?" she asked trying to look at me sexily.

"No!" I shouted. Ignoring her cries, I dashed out of the room, hoping to put that memory far behind me. I swerved into my room and jumped into my bed. Without Juliet here sleep seemed to come willingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex POV

Justin was so cute today when he tried to wake me up. I was having a great dream about him and me doing an 'activity' together when he woke me. Normally I would have shouted at the person for making such a racket in my room and ignoring my 'Do Not Disturb' sign. But seeing as it was Justin I let it go.

When I opened my eyes, I saw him lying on the floor with one of my shirt dangling from his legs. Even when he was a klutz he was still so cute. Some of you may be wondering whether my thoughts are appropriate for a sister. I got two words for you, "Shut up!"

Ever since I was fourteen I knew I liked Justin as more than a brother. I had managed to keep my feelings for him to myself for two years now, and even though it pained me not to tell him, I couldn't even imagine what he would say.

While I teased him about falling, he suddenly turned away. I looked down and saw that my pajamas had ridded up in my sleep and you could see my slender tan legs perfectly. Taking advantage of the opportunity I decided to tease Justin even further.

After a few back and forth comments, I decided to pull out the big guns and remind him about the time we used to bathe together. His face grew even redder and he quickly argued. Pushing him even further I even offered him a shower with me, although it was rather disappointing that he declined.

He dashed out of the room, ignoring my protests, leaving me sitting alone in my bedroom. I tried to go back to sleep but Justin kept popping up in my mind and I gave up. I threw on an old baggy t-shirt and ran down the stairs.

Everyone was sitting around the dining table eating breakfast when I walked in. When I saw Juliet, it was like a dagger piercing through my heart. Jealousy filled me and I snapped.

"What's she doing here?"

"She stayed over with Justin last night, mija" my mother replied glaring at me for being so rude.

"So have you guys done it yet?" I asked, subtly trying to make it seem casual. Juliet choked after hearing my question and couldn't reply.

"I think that's between Justin and me." She eventually got out. I smiled, that was all I needed to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Justin POV

The next few days passed without anything interesting happening, although I did try my best to avoid seeing Juliet. She seemed to notice my new attitude toward her and tried even harder to meet up with me.

"Juliet! What a surprise…" I exclaimed, after seeing her sitting on the sofa.

"I'm sure," she replied coldly. "Did I do something wrong Justin?"

"Pfff… What? No! Pfff… why would you think that?" I asked, cursing my nature for mot giving me Alex's lying genes.

She stood up and walked towards me. Her eyes were wells of tears and she seemed to be shaking slightly as she walked. One by one, tears started to fall. I gulped; I could never help myself whenever Juliet cried. This time was no different.

I gently put my arms around her and rested my chin on her head, letting her cry in my chest. After a few moments of silence, she looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. At that moment I would've done anything she asked.

"Justin… (Sob)… (Sob)…," she asked timidly. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Her voice suddenly strong again. I realized all the waterworks was a trick.

"Juliet! You-You-You tricked me!" I stuttered with anger. Thanks by the way for that dad.

I tried to break free of her grip, but it was harder than steel.

"Let go of me" I cried. But she held firm. I decided to try another method. Bringing my face closer to hers, I saw the confidence in her eyes waver.

"Tell me why you-you…" she tried before I leaned in even closer. I stared into her blue eyes trying my best seem confident. She seemed to have trouble concentrating now, only managing to make incoherent sentences.

I cupped her face and my hands and saw her close her eyes, clearly expecting a kiss. However not wanting to give her the satisfaction, all I did was move my mouth to her ear and breathed on it. She seemed to have difficulty breathing now.

I smiled slightly then whispered, "You want me right now don't you?" She nodded slowly as if in a trance. I laughed then continued, "Well you have to let go of me before we can go upstairs"

I felt her grip slacken and broke free. She gasped, clearly shocked at the turn of events. I laughed, thinking she must really want it because it was very possible to go upstairs without letting go of one another.

Ta dah, another victim of the Justin Russo hypnotism. Who says you need to be a vampire to do that?


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet POV

Damn Justin Russo, damn damn damn damn. Why did he have to be so good damn sexy? My plan was falling perfectly into place. I waited for him to get home and when he did shed a few crocodile tears. It was working fine, I had him right where I wanted him literally, I had him in my arms.

I asked why he was avoiding me and he almost answered. But then he had to start seducing me. I mean his face was like one centimeter from mine; I could barely breathe let alone think. And when he started breathing in my ear I swear I was about to faint.

When he asked me if I wanted to do it, I felt myself get so wet, my panties were soaked through. The only thing I could do was nod slowly. I was so hot, I fell for the stupidest thing, he asked me to let go of him. I was reluctant but his sexy voice made me do it.

I slackened my grip and he broke free and ran. I mean I could have easily caught up to him again but the fire in-between my legs forbade it. If I walked normally, my nether regions would start pulsating and I would have to stop.

It took all my self-control just to go back home and into my coffin before relieving myself. After I was done, I started to wonder why Justin was avoiding me. Maybe it was the way I dressed. I mean Justin isn't the ugliest guy around; practically every girl in his school wanted a piece of him.

Compared to the mini-skirts and tank tops they wore, just to get his attention, my clothes must have seemed like something his grandmother would have worn. Sorrow started to grip me, what if he found someone else? Someone hotter than me.

No. Although I thought that after 2,193 years I'd have all the clothes I needed, I was wrong. It was time to go shopping again, I would show those bitches. Justin Russo is mine, and I'll be damned before I let anyone take him away from me.

With my mind set, I got out of my coffin and marched to the mall, pausing only to take a pint of AB+. Oh in case you're wondering why I could sleep over at Justin's without turning old. I only have tto drink blood once a month to stay young.


	8. Chapter 8

Justin POV

Oh boy what was I going to do, Juliet was probably pissed that I ran off from her.

"Stupid. Stupid!" I scolded myself. I should just man up. Maybe if I do 'it' with her just once, things would go back to normal. I'm eighteen for god's sake, and she's 2,193. We were bound to do it sometime.

I turned and went home. However when I reached home, Juliet had already left. I slumped down in the sofa; she was probably never going to see me again. Great job Russo, you blew it again.

Just then Alex came downstairs. "Whatever you're doing Alex, I'm not in the mood" I warned her.

"I just came down because I needed your help with something," she said, irritated.

I noticed a gleam in her eye and rose to follow her to her room. Once outside, she motioned for me to enter before her. I raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"There's a bug in there" she explained, trying to look pitiful.

I sighed, no matter how old she got she was still Alex. I used my wand to conjure up a magazine and rolled it up. Walking in I noticed numerous candles placed around the room. I brushed the thought away and continued. After minutes of searching, I shouted back.

"I don't see a bug, Alex"

"Of course you don't," she mused, a smirk on her face.

"What're you doing?" I asked, getting scared.

"Oh nothing…" she replied and proceeded to remove the jacket she was wearing. I gasped and stepped back. She menacingly walked forward and pushed me, causing me to fall on her bed.

"Oh Justin, You don't know how long I've waited for this" she said arrogantly. My monster hunter instincts came back and I reached for my wand. Unfortunately, I was too late. She whipped out her wand and cast a puppet spell on me.

She made me take her clothes off for her despite my protests. Then she made me do a strip tease for her. I watched as she jerked off to me stripping, it was one of the worst things I have ever seen.

Soon she came. She lied on her bed, naked, and motioned for me to come. I tried my best to stop myself, but her magic was too strong.

"Where are you going Justin?" she asked, her voice laced with playfulness.

"Away from you!" I answered defiantly.

"Bad move," she said and twisted her wand, making me lie down on the bed on top of her. Then she grabbed my hands and put them on her breasts.

"Do you like my DDs?" she asked, before using them to massage her chest. I felt her light-pink nipples grow hard and she started moaning. Her breasts were unimaginably soft and everytime I brushed past her nipple she moaned louder.

"You know Justin, I recently found this spell in the forbidden spell book." She said, before muttering something inaudible. Nothing happened at first, then without warning lust overtook me. I tried to push it away but it kept driving and driving until y entire body was consumed by it.


	9. Chapter 9

Justin POV

Shit, I got to do something. I was being forced to have sex with my sister. Right now I was just touching her but from the sounds she's making I knew it wasn't enough. To make things worse, she put a spell on me that made me feel unnatural lust for her.

"Oh… Oh… Justin!" she cried. Then she stared at me amused, and flicked her wand. A force pushed my head down towards her legs.

"The spell should have taken over you by now," she said. I felt the puppet spell release its hold on me. But something else took over me, a carnal desire for her.

I started to lick her thighs, moving ever closer to her female parts. Her panting got faster and she used her hands to push me towards the middle of her legs.

"Time for revenge," I thought. I ran my tongue up and down her silt once, feeling her shiver. Then I purposely stopped, hearing her whimper in protest. She tried bucking her hips towards my face but I easily dodged.

Then I slowly licked it again feeling her body tense up.

"Justin… please stop teasing me," she begged, buckling her hips desperately. Hearing her beg, I slowly slid one finger in her, she wriggled in the bed at the process. I proceeded to move it in and out slowly, just fast enough to pleasure her but not fast enough to make her cum.

After a while she started to beg again. I then shoved all three of my other fingers inside her. She cried out in pleasure. I smiled and left them inside stationary, she tried to use her hip to push them in and out but I followed her rhythm, denying her any pleasure.

"Oh god, please Justin, I'll do anything!" she screamed. "Please fuck me!"

I laughed and started pumping into her furiously. She moaned everytime my fingers went in her, each moan louder and more desperate than the last. Soon I felt her walls convulsing tighter around my fingers. Then I stopped. She practically screamed at me.

This happened several times, I brought her closer and closer to climax then stopped.

"Please Justin, stop torturing me! I'm sorry alright?" she screamed. Not even close to having enough fun, I even pushed her hands away when they tried to get near. After that I stood up, she stared at me as I stood there. Lust overtook me again and I threw myself on her.

She was shocked at my actions and gasped, turning me on even more in the process. Using my hands I adjusted myself right outside her entrance. She sighed and continued staring at me.

"Have you ever done it before?" I asked, barely able to contain the lust in me.

Her head moved next to my ear and whispered, "No…"

That broke me from the spell instantly. There was no way that I would be the one to take the virginity of my own sister. Feeling the spell's bonds vanish, I got up and started putting on my clothes. Alex continued staring at me too stunned to move.

The second I finished putting on my clothes, I left her room slamming the door behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

Justin POV

I hate my life, not only do I have to avoid Juliet but now I also have to avoid Alex. My life these days seemed to revolve around school and the library. I started hanging out with Zeke more and more just so I wouldn't be alone with either of them.

I should have known that could not have lasted. Juliet eventually managed to get me alone by inviting me to dinner at her house in front of my parents, leaving me no choice but to accept. As I dressed in a button-down shirt for the date, one question sounded in my mind. "Will tonight be the night?"

I met Juliet outside my house. She was dressed in a paisley cotton dress, her face had the barest tinge of make-up and her hair looked freshly combed.

"You look beautiful." I said, trying my best to sound happy.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She replied, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. I took her hand in mine and led her inside. Dinner passed quickly, we had sandwiches, or actually I had a sandwich. All she did was watch me eat and sip a dark red liquid out of a wine glass.

After dinner was over we just talked, it almost seemed like the old days. I had so much fun that I actually forgot my worries and had fun. When we ran out of things to talk about, I decided that it was time.

"Juliet, you know what you've never shown me?" I asked, hinting my intentions.

"What?" she asked before taking another sip from her wine glass.

"Your bed." I stated, causing her to choke and start coughing vigorously. She gave me a questioning look, trying to read my facial features.

"Follow me," she stated, playing it cool. She took my hand and gently pulled me down a set of stairs at the back of the room.

Inside looked exactly like a regular basement, well a basement with three coffins and a crayon drawing of the sun on one of the walls. I looked doubtfully at the coffin; it looked awfully tight for two people.

Realization dawned upon her and she quietly cursed. "I knew we should have done this at your house'" she grumbled.

"No worries," I said calmly, I mean after all I was a wizard. I muttered an enlargement spell and the coffin grew from a single-sleeper to a king-sized bed.

"You know, I might just keep you around." She joked, and then proceeded to tell me it was a joke after seeing the look of horror on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

Juliet POV

I was so shocked when Justin practically invited me to have sex; I almost did a spit-take. But I have to admit, the way he did it was very, very cool. After he magically enhanced my coffin, I crashed my lips into his and dragged him into my new king-sized coffin.

We made out for a while then things got really heated. He reached his hand down and squeezed my ass, making me moan in his mouth.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked, praying desperately that he wouldn't back out.

"Please," he said giving me a 'come on' look, "You would have lasted another week tops before you would have hypnotized me into sex."

"Damn! I hated how well he knew me." I though, before the kiss continued. Soon I felt a slight nibble on my lower lip. Justin was requesting entrance into my mouth, I almost squealed out loud in delight. Parting my lips, I felt his tongue explore every corner of my mouth.

His tongue was delicious, it was like all the best blood in the world put together. I couldn't get enough of that addictive taste. My tongue twisted and pulled on his, trying in vain to get more of that delectable flavor.

Our lips parted and I watched Justin gasp for air. Having been a vampire for so long, I had forgotten how fragile humans were. He noticed me looking at him and smiled.

"You (wheez) can really hold your breath," he joked.

"Actually I don't have to breathe." I explained.

He nodded in acknowledgement. Then without warning I felt his hands go in-between my legs. I pushed my legs together playfully preventing him from going any lower. He frowned and smashed his lips into mine again, taking advantage of my shock to split my legs apart.

I don't know where this new Justin came from, but I like him. Soon our clothes lay discarded in a corner and for the first time I saw Justin naked.

His skin was tan from being under the sun so much; his arms were thin yet taut with muscle. Lines ran down his body sculpting his abs and chest. A caring expression was plastered across his face, his eyebrows were scrunched up as if he was confused.

A hunger pulled at my gut, starting small before growing into a ravenous hunger. I was confused because I intentionally drank that glass of blood so that I wouldn't be tempted to do what countless vampires before me have done. Lure their prey into bed with the promises of sex before draining their veins dry of blood.

Trying my best to ignore it, I allowed Justin's hands to feel my body. Everywhere he touched burned with hunger. His warm hands only made the hunger worse. After all warmth meant blood…


	12. Chapter 12

Juliet POV

Justin was inside me now; I could feel his manhood evoking every pleasure spot I had ever had. Every thrust sent shivers up my spine, shocks through my bones. Wave after wave of pleasure flowed through my body, naturally my back arched at the pure ecstasy.

I knew I was about to cum and I knew that he was about to cum as well. His strokes were getting more erratic, the rhythm we have established was forgotten; only desire remained. Suddenly he stopped, I whimpered in protest, being so close to cumming.

Then he thrust into me as deep as he could go, we came at the same time and I felt our juices mix and swirl inside me. Strangely he didn't soften; instead he continued thrusting into me building speed as he went along.

"Justin…moan…are you su...moan… re you can keep goi…moan…ing?" I asked, not many boys could cum twice in a row. I waited for an answer but all I got was quicker and deeper thrusts that effectively shut me up.

Just as I was about to cum again, he stopped. I waited for the final thrust that would send me over the edge, but none came. I opened my eyes only to find him smirking at me.

"Beg," he commanded.

I flashed him an evil grin, "never".

I felt him pull out of me and thought it was the end. Unfortunately the message failed to reach him as he began to rub his manhood along my vulva. I moaned and groaned crazily, hoping that no one would hear me.

Then I felt him press his manhood against my anus. I exclaimed, "Justin, that's a little presumptuous don't you think?" He grunted and pressed harder, succeeding in pushing his head in.

I squealed, never had I felt so filled up. He slowly thrust into me, stretching me out before picking up the pace. Then he stopped again, "Beg" he repeated.

This time all my pride vanished and I begged. "Please Justin"

"What I can't quite hear you, strange because you're voice seemed fine a minute ago." He taunted, clearly enjoying the power he had over me.

"Oh god, please Justin! Do me all night long! Make me cum again and again!" I screamed. He smirked and continued thrusting into me. After a few thrusts I came. He pulled out of me, amazingly though he was still hard.

He moved to cuddle with me, but I asked, "Didn't you cum?"

"To be honest, no," he said sheepishly, "But it's alright, I think I did you a little too hard already."

I have never been so embarrassed and thankful at the same time. On one hand after 2,193 years of sexual activity, no one had ever complained. On the other hand, I was completely spent. Frustrated, I snuggled in even closer to him and fell asleep amidst his scent.


End file.
